Hidden Memory
by Miss Tari-Khai
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling..**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, Typo, hiperbol, ide kacangan, dll**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

" **Awal"**

 **Hogwarts, 29 Desember. Musim dingin**

Hermione berjalan di koridor Hogwarts dengan cahaya yang temaram. Dia pergi ke balkon dimana dia bersama kedua sahabatnya berada disana setelah kematian Dumbledore. Hogwarts sudah aman dari Voldemort dan dia sudah tidak cemas lagi akan dunia sihir. McGonagall menjadi kepala sekolah Hogwarts untuk sekarang ini. Dia dipilih menjadi ketua murid dan gila nya, mitra nya yang sekarang ini adalah DRACO MALFOY dan dia benar-benar kaget awalnya. Pemuda itu sekarang berada di asrama ketua murid yang berada di menara paling atas. Dia pun sampai ke balkon menara kuil dan menatap pemandangan sore hari di luar Hogwarts.

"Sangat indah" batin gadis itu dalam hati

Dia menatap pemandangan sore hari itu. Dia melihat hutan terlarang yang dipenuhi makhluk-makhluk aneh seperti dalam dunia dongeng, dia melihat danau hitam dan dunia bawah danau terlihat dengan jelas karena pantulan sinar matahari. Dia juga melihat lapangan Quidditch yang dipenuhi daun-daun yang berguguran karena musim gugur. Angin musim gugur menyapu wajahnya dengan lembut. Benar-benar anomali musim gugur yang terjadi setiap hari. Dia memejamkan matanya dan membuka kembali kotak masa lalu yang kelam dan terkunci itu di memori nya. Dia mengingat peristiwa yang membuat ia trauma seumur hidup yang sudah dia simpan lama dan tak mau ia ingat lagi.

Ingatan yang setiap dia ingat membuatnya takut dan stres.

 **Flashback On**

 ** _Toulouse, Perancis._**

 ** _Rabu, 14 Juni 1989_**

 _Hermione terbangun dan sadar dia ada di sebuah gudang. Seorang pria menghampirinya. Dia terlihat jahat. Dia mengikat tangan Hermione dengan tali._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau mau apa dariku?" teriak Hermione ketakutan_

" _Teriaklah sekencang-kencang nya, bocah! Takkan ada yang mendengarmu" sergah pria yang tidak dia kenal itu_

 _Lelaki itu pun menutup mulut Hermione dengan plester. Hermione teriak-teriak tetapi tidak bisa kencang karena mulutnya di plester. Lelaki itu pun membuka rok Hermione dan memperkosa gadis itu. Hermione meronta-ronta sambil menangis. Hermione melihat sebuah pisau dan dia dengan cepat dan diam mengambilnya dan berusaha melepas ikatan tali yang mengikat lengannya. Ketika sudah lepas dia memukul kepala penjahat itu dengan kayu dan kabur mencari telepon umum. Hermione menangis dan jantungnya berdebar-debar takut pria itu akan mengejarnya dan membunuhnya. Hermione dengan cepat menekan tombol-tombol angka di telepon dan menghubungi nomor polisi_

" _Halo, tuan! Tolong aku. Ada penjahat yang akan membunuhku. Tolong selamatkan aku. Hiks. Aku diperkosa dan hampir dibunuh" ujar Hermione dengan bibir bergetar dan takut_

" _Baiklah. Tolong dimana alamat nya, nona"_

" _Jalan Marseille nomor 18. Tolong cepatlah"_

 _Tak lama kemudian. Polisi datang dan mengepung tempat itu. Hermione dimasukkan di ruang pemeriksaan kandungan karena dia sudah mengalami menstruasi. Orang yang memperkosa Hermione bernama Fernand Borrison. Dia terkenal suka memperkosa dan membunuh. dia sudah berkali-kali di penjara dan sering kabur._

 _Orang tua Hermione datang dan menjemputnya. 3 bulan setelah kejadian itu, dia pindah ke London dan memulai hidup baru._

 **Flashback Off**

Disanalah dia berusaha melupakan ingatan itu dan memulai dari awal hidupnya kembali sebagai gadis yang biasa saja dengan kemampuan sihir yang diatas rata-rata dan selanjutnya bersekolah di Hogwarts. Dia membuka matanya. Sialnya, mengapa ingatan itu datang kembali. Cepat-cepat dia kembali ke asrama dan melupakan ingatan itu.

Sesampainya di asrama...

Dia membuka pintu kamar dan menutup nya dengan keras sehingga membuat suara yang menganggu untuk Draco yang berada di kamar sebelah dan Hermione tak peduli dengan itu. Dia berbaring diatas ranjang nya dan tidur

* * *

 **Maaf ya klo ada kekurangan. Review ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling.**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, Typo, hiperbol, ide kacangan, dll** **.**

 **Warning 2: hati-hati! saya langsung post chapter-chapter fic ini dan tanpa pengeditan!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **"Masa Lalu dan Pertengakaran Yang Hebat"**

"Mione! Bangun!" ucap Ginny sambil membangunkan Hermione "Nggh?" Hermione masih setengah sadar.

"Ini sudah jam makan malam" ujar Ginny. "Biarkan saja. Kalian makanlah tanpa aku" ucap Hermione lirih.

"Baiklah" ujar Ginny pasrah.

Ginny pun keluar dan pergi makan malam.

Esok harinya, dia (terpaksa) mengikuti kelas ramalan karena pelajaran rune kuno telah dipindah jadwal ke hari sabtu dan sialnya dia benci kelas ramalan semenjak Trelawney mengatakan dia seperti perawan tua dan hatinya kering sekering kertas. Dia juga akan bergabung dengan anak-anak Slytherin. Dia segera memasuki kelas dan duduk dekat dengan Harry dan Ron.

"Hai, Harry. Hai Ron" sapa Mione ketika dia sudah duduk dekat dengan Harry dan Ron.

Trelawney datang dan memberi salam.

"Baik anak-anak. Buka mata kalian dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi dibalik masa depan. Peristiwa itu sedang menunggu" ujar Trelawney dengan gayanya seperti peramal handal.

"Omong kosong" batin Hermione dalam hati.

"Kita akan belajar melihat peristiwa penting dalam hidup kalian dari masa lalu di bola kaca" ujar Trelawney. "Sekarang, tukar bola kristal masing-masing".

Yang lainnya saling menukar bola kristal. Harry mengambil bola kristal Hermione sementara Ron mengambil bola kristal Hermione dan Hermione mengambil bola kristal Ron.

"Kosongkan pikiran kalian dan lihat apa yang terjadi di bola itu"

Semuanya terlihat berusaha mengosongkan pikirannya. Trio Gryffindor sudah mengosongkan pikirannya. Harry melihat sebuah peristiwa yang paling kelam dalam hidup Hermione.

 **Flashback On...**

 ** _Hari itu di tahun keempat. Dia di sebuah pernikahan._**

 ** _"Nyonya dan tuan, saudara dan saudari, dan semua yang telah hadir disini. Saya disini akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu" ujar Hermione dengan Mikrofon yang sudah ada di tangannya_**

 ** _"Love Story, karya Taylor Swift" ucap Hermione dan piano dimainkan dengan nada lambat_**

 ** _Hermione menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sangat merdu dan halus._**

Peristiwa berganti

 ** _Hermione di tahun keenam_**

 ** _"Tiada hari tanpa selancar. Aku takut dia akan tenggelam di laut, bu" ujar Ibu Hermione pada nenek Gadis itu_**

 ** _"Dia sudah lincah. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi. buktinya dia sudah menguasai tehnik selancar itu dan dia hebat" balas nenek nya_**

Harry melihat Hermione berselancar dengan bikini yang super "wah". Dia tidak tahu, dibalik sisi tomboy nya, ternyata ada juga sisi feminim nya alias "hot" nya. Harry menjelajahi lagi memori Hermione dan dia mendapatkan satu memori yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri

 ** _Hermione terbangun dan sadar dia ada di sebuah gudang. Seorang pria menghampirinya. Dia terlihat jahat. Dia mengikat tangan Hermione dengan tali._**

 ** _"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau mau apa dariku?" teriak Hermione ketakutan_**

 ** _"Teriaklah sekencang-kencang nya, bocah! Takkan ada yang mendengarmu" sergah pria yang tidak dia kenal itu_**

 ** _Lelaki itu pun menutup mulut Hermione dengan plester. Hermione teriak-teriak tepi tidak bisa kencang karena mulutnya di plester. Lelaki itu pun menggerayangi tubuh Hermione dan merobek paksa pakaian gadis itu. Hermione meronta-ronta sambil menangis. Hermione melihat sebuah pisau dan dia dengan cepat dan diam mengambilnya dan berusaha melepas ikatan tali yang mengikat lengannya. Ketika sudah lepas dia memukul kepala penjahat itu dengan kayu dan kabur mencari telepon umum. Hermione menangis dan jantungnya berdebar-debar takut pria itu akan mengejarnya dan membunuhnya. Hermione dengan cepat menekan tombol-tombol angka di telepon dan menghubungi nomor polisi_**

 ** _"Halo, tuan! Tolong aku. Ada penjahat yang akan membunuhku. Tolong selamatkan aku. Hiks. Aku diperkosa dan hampir dibunuh" ujar Hermione dengan bibir bergetar dan takut sambil menangis_**

 ** _"Baiklah. Tolong dimana alamat nya, nona"_**

 ** _"Jalan Marseille nomor 18. Tolong cepatlah"_**

 ** _Tak lama kemudian. Polisi datang dan mengepung tempat itu. Hermione dimasukkan di ruang pemeriksaan kandungan karena dia sudah mengalami menstruasi. Orang yang memperkosa Hermione bernama Fernand Borrison. Dia terkenal suka memperkosa dan membunuh. dia sudah berkali-kali di penjara dan sering kabur. Saat itu, Hermione berada di Poli Kandungan di kantor polisi tersebut_**

 ** _Hermione mengangguk lemah._**

Harry terkejut, dia tidak menyangka bahwa sahabat nya pernah diperkosa. Dia jadi sedih...

 **Flashback Off**

Harry tersadar dari ilusi bola kristal. "Astaga!" ucap Harry dengan wajah kaget. Hermione menoleh. "Ada apa, Harry?"

"Tidak ada" jawab Harry.

"Baiklah" ucap gadis itu

Ia pun menoleh ke belakang dan suasana masih sama. Ada beberapa orang yang sudah selesai melihat peristiwa masa lalu tersebut. Masih sedikit yang sudah selesai. Hermione juga telah selesai sebelum Harry. Harry menatap Hermione yang sedang membaca buku ramalan tersebut. Hermione menoleh ke arah Harry dan mendapati pemuda itu tengah menatap nya.

"Harry, jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu!" seru Hermione ketika wajah mereka saling berpandangan.

"Maafkan aku" ujar Harry lalu mengakhiri acara tatap menatap nya. "Menurutmu, aku menatapmu seperti apa?" tanya Harry

"Kau menatapku seperti kau ingin melahapku bulat-bulat" jawab Hermione.

"Sudahlah!" ujar Hermione

Ron sudah sadar. "Bloody hell!" ujar Ron dengan wajah kaget

"Ada apa, Ron?" tanya Harry

"Aku melihatmu di makam ayah Voldemort dan disitulah dia bangkit, Harry. Itu yang paling panjang. Bloody hell, aku bahkan tidak tahu kau bermimpi seperti itu" jawab Ron sambil mengatur napas. "Omong kosong" ucap sebuah suara. Suara yang terdengar familiar.

Trio Gryffindor menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Draco duduk disana bersama kedua pengawalnya, Crabe dan Goyle. "Jadi ada apa jika menurutmu itu omong kosong? Masalah untuk dirimu, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione dengan nada sinis

"Tentu saja menjadi masalah untuk diriku. Suara ributmu telah merusak konsentrasiku, darah-lumpur" jawab Draco dengan nada sinis. "Suaraku tidak besar kok, buktinya orang lain selain kau tidak mendengarnya" ujar Ron sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Enyahlah, Malfoy!" ledek Harry

"Akan lebih baik jika kau menghilang di muka bumi ini" Ron tambah memanas-manasi. "Itu benar" ujar Hermione. "Lebih baik kalian diam saja, Trio-Pecundang!" balas Draco.

"Jangan mendikteku, musang pirang idiot!" seru Hermione. "Kau mengataiku apa? Idiot?" tanya Draco marah. "Benar, aku mengataimu idiot. Kenapa? Karena memang itu kenyataannya. Kau itu Draco-pirang-musang-jelek-albino-idiot-brengsek-bajingan-Malfoy" jawab Hermione marah

"Jangan mengatai orang jika kau seperti itu juga" ujar Draco pedas

"Justru kau yang seperti itu. Mengatai orang tanpa melihat diri sendiri" balas Hermione dengan perasaan yang sama

"Shut up your silly mouth, stupid!"

Harry dan Ron menutup telinganya. Berharap ini akan segera berakhir.

"What? Kau mengataiku stupid? Hello...Mr. Draco Malfoy, ngaca dong... kau yang bodoh!"

Pertengkaran semakin sengit. Yang lainnya terheran-heran melihat tingkah mereka. "Heh, Nona gigi tonggos...jutru kau yang bodoh! Sudah tahu aku ini sensitif, kau malah meledek diriku! Kauseharusnya...

Belum sempat Draco melanjutkan, terdengar suara jeritan Trelawney. "Draco Lucius Malfoy! Hermione Jean Granger! Berhenti!"

Draco pun mengacungkan tongkat ke arah Hermione. Hermione balas mengacungkan tongkat. Semuanya pun melerai mereka berdua. Karena kejadian itu, kedua ketua murid tersebut dilapor kepada McGonagall dan sekarang mereka berdua ada di ruang kerja kepala sekolah. McGonagall memarahi mereka berdua. Trelawney ada diruang kerja juga.

"Kalian memmbuat malu asrama kalian sendiri. Apa kalian tidak malu menjadi seperti itu? Mengapa kalian selalu bertengkar. Dari tahun kedua, selalu saja bertengkar" omel McGonagall.

"Professor Trelawney, bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kejadian nya?" tanya McGonagall

"Aku bisa, Professor" jawab Trelawney

Trelawney pun menceritakan kronologis kejadian nya dan kesimpulan nya, Draco lah yang salah.

"Mengapa sih kau selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan darah-lumpur?" tanya Hermione kesal ketika Trelawney sudah selesai menceritakan kejadiannya

"Memangnya kenapa kalau darah-lumpur dan darah-campuran tidak boleh masuk di Hogwarts dan harus ditendang keluar dari dunia sihir? Apa masalah untuk dirimu? Kami bahkan tidak pernah menganggu kaum darah murni"

"Ya, aku berprinsip bahwa darah-lumpur dan darah-campuran harus ditendang dari dunia sihir. Memangnya kenapa? Kenyataannya memang begitu" balas Draco

McGonagall tersinggung karena dia Darah-campuran

"Kau mengatakan darah-lumpur dan darah-campuran harus ditendang keluar dari dunia sihir?" tanya McGonagall dengan suara yang dimanis-maniskan. "I-iya, Professor" jawab Draco terbata-bata.

"Begitu ya, menurutmu begitu? Aku juga darah-campuran Mr. Malfoy. Jadi kau ingin menendang orang yang bergolongan darah-campuran ini keluar? Benar-benar tidak sopan. Dasar Slytherin!" ujar McGonagall sambil menggebrak meja

"Kau membuat dirimu terkena detensi selama 1 minggu, Malfoy" ujar McGonagall

"Jadi dimanakah saya didetensi, Professor?" tanya Draco. "Di neraka!" jawab McGonagall dengan wajah yang berapi-api

"Detensi 4 hari di ruanganku, membersihkan dan merapikan ruang kerja ku tanpa sihir. Dan detensi 3 hari di kamar Ms. Granger, membersihkan dan merapikan kamar nya tanpa sihir. Jadi semuanya satu minggu. Akan berlaku minggu depan"

"Bagaimana dengan Ms. Granger, Professor?" tanya Draco

"Kalian akan ditempatkan rumah Ms. Granger sendiri selama liburan tahun baru kedepan." ujar McGonagall. Hermione dan Draco saling berpandangan dan akhirnya memekik

"Ketika kalian ingin keluar dari ruangan ini, kalian harus pulang bersama. Bagaimanapun caranya"

"Apa? Professor, tapi aku tidak mau pulang bersamanya. Aku tidak sudi pergi kemana-mana dengan dia. Kumohon batalakanlah ini, Professor" ujar Hermione

"Tidak bisa. Harus! Hanya untuk hari ini saja. Kalian boleh pergi" ujar McGonagall

"Terima kasih, Professor" ujar Hermione dan Draco bergantian mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Ditengah perjalanan, mereka pun pulang bersama sesuai yang dikatakan McGonagall. Hermione pun menoleh ke sekitar, orang lain menatapnya dengan heran. Bisik-bisik pun muncul

'Mengapa mereka sedekat itu. Belum pernah aku melihat mereka sedekat itu'

'Apa mereka sudah akur?'

'Ini benar-benar mengejutkan ya'

Hermione tidak tahan mendengar bisik-bisik tersebut. Hemione pun menoleh ke arah Draco yang berada disebelahnya dengan pandangan curiga dan mendapati jarak antara tubuh mereka terlalu dekat.

"Malfoy!" bisik Hermione. "Apa?" balas Draco dengan nada yang sama.

"Jaga jarak!" seru Hermione

Mereka pun jaga jarak. "Ini tidak adil! Mengapa harus aku yang di detensi, sih?" keluh Draco dengan suara besar.

"Siapa suruh memulai pertengkaran ini. Sekarang kau rasakan akibatnya" timpal Hermione.

Semuanya mendengar percakapan tersebut. Tak sadar dia sudah sampai di asrama ketua murid. Mereka berdua pun masuk.

"Siapa suruh juga mengatakan darah-lumpur dan darah-campuran tidak boleh ada di dunia sihir. McGonagall itu kan darah-campuran dan kau sukses membuatnya tersinggung" lanjut Hermione sambil duduk di kursi merah emas nya, "Makanya lebih baik jaga kata-katamu" tambahnya.

"Jadi, semua ini adalah salahku?" Draco merasa tersinggung. "Bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan" jawab Hermione.

"Itu yang kau pikirkan, bukan? Aku yang membuat McGonagall––"

"Bisakah kita abaikan kejadian tadi?" potong Hermione dengan nada membentak sambil marah

"Karena pertengkaran kita tadi, kaumembuatreputasidirikitaberduahancurdan kaubersikapseolahbiasasajadan–––AAAAAARRRRRRRRRKGH!" mulut Hermione semakin kencang dan diakhiri dengan teriakan frustrasi

"Kenapa kau teriak kepadaku, aku menjadi korban detensi McGonagall karenamu" ujar Draco sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa hijau

"Kau menjadi korban karena kau sibuk menimpali omongan ron" balas Hermione

"Dan selanjutnya kau menimpaliku juga" balas Draco tak mau kalah

"Oh baiklah, salahkan kaum minoritas yaitu darah-lumpur dan darah-campuran" ujar Hermione semakin jengkel. Gadis itu pun membanting pintu kamarnya seraya berteriak dari dalam kamar dan tak peduli dengan keluhan Draco.

"Gadis itu benar-benar membuatku jengkel!" umpat Draco.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Huaaah! Maaf ya klo chapter ini kurang memenuhi standar kalian. Aku sengaja tampilkan banyak adegan pertengkaran nya. Aku juga nggak tahu kenapa aku membuat karakter mcgonagall menjadi nggak adil dan galak gitu. Sekali lagi maaf ya untuk kekurangannya karena saya masih pemula. Review ya...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, hiperbol, ide kacangan, dll**

 **Warning 2: hati-hati! saya langsung post chapter-chapter fic ini dan tanpa pengeditan.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **"** **Pada Saat Kelas Ramuan..."**

"itu yang kau pikirkan, bukan? Aku yang membuat McGonagall––"

"bisakah kita abaikan kejadian tadi?" potong Hermione dengan nada membentak sambil marah

"Malfoy, halo... !"

"karena pertengkaran kita tadi, kaumembuatreputasidirikitaberduahancurdan kaubersikapseolahbiasasajadan–––AAAAAARRRRRRRRRKGH!" mulut Hermione semakin kencang dan diakhiri dengan teriakan frustrasi

"kenapa kau teriak kepadaku, aku menjadi korban detensi McGonagall karenamu" ujar Draco sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa hijau

"kau menjadi korban karena kau sibuk menimpali omongan ron" balas Hermione

"dan selanjutnya kau menimpaliku juga" balas Draco tak mau kalah

"oh baiklah, salahkan kaum minoritas yaitu darah-lumpur dan darah-campuran" ujar Hermione semakin jengkel. Hermione pun beranjak ke kamarnya dan memasuki kamarnya. Ketika masuk kamar, dia membanting pintu

"aku membencimu, Hermione Granger!" teriak Draco

Hermione membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar

"aku juga membencimu, Draco Malfoy!" balas Hermione berteriak lalu kembali menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar

Hermione pun mengambil bantal dan menaruhnya di wajahnya. Dia mencengkram kuat-kuat bantal putih besarnya

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKGH!" teriak Hermione marah agar kemarahan dalam dirinya segera reda. Tak peduli Draco ada diluar dan terganggu dengan teriakannya tadi.

Draco mendengar teriakan Hermione dari luar. Gadis itu benar-benar marah. Teriakannya bahkan hampir terdengar di seluruh kastil.

"gadis itu benar-benar membuatku terganggu" batin Draco

* * *

Hermione merebahkan kepalanya pada sebuah bantal. Dia sedang berbaring dan mencoba untuk tidur. Makan siang hampir dimulai dan tentu saja dia tidak membuat lambung nya itu terluka. Dari tadi, perut gadis itu berbunyi.

"aku tahu perut. Sebentar lagi. aku akan memberimu makanan" ujar Hermione ketika perutnya berbunyi lagi

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"masuk!" seru Hermione dari balik pintu

Seseorang membuka pintu dan itu adalah...

"Hey, Mione!" panggil seseorang

Hermione bangun dari ranjang

"Harry? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hermione

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau ini sudah jam makan siang" jawab Harry sambil menghampiri gadis itu di pinggir tempat tidur

"kau sangat perhatian, Harry" ujar Hermione tersenyum

"terima kasih" tambah Hermione lalu beranjak ke aula besar

"Hermione!" panggil Harry ketika Hermione berada di ambang pintu

Hermione menoleh ke belakang. Harry ingin mengatakan tentang kejadian pemerkosaan gadis itu tapi ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya karena ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"tidak ada. Lupakan!"

Harry pun menyusul Hermione yang sedang berjalan menuju tangga dan pergi ke aula besar. Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor

"kau tahu, Harry? Tadi aku bertengkar dengan orang yang sangat aku benci dan di asrama. Aku bertengkar dengan sengit" ujar Hermione

"yang kau maksud itu Kau dan Malfoy?" tanya Harry

Hermione mengangguk dan melihat ke sekitar. Koridor sekolah sangat sepi karena semua orang sedang makan di aula besar

"aku bahkan sampai berteriak" ujar gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil

"teriakanmu terdengar sampai di seluruh kastil. Aku mendengarnya" ujar Harry

Harry tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Dia pun menatap gadis itu. Hermione yang agak merasa aneh karena dia merasa Harry menatapnya. Hermione pun menoleh ke arah Harry dan memang benar, Harry sedang menatapnya

"apa?" tanya Hermione sambil menatap Harry

Harry masih menatap gadis itu. Harry menatap mata coklat berkilau Hermione

"matamu indah" ujar Harry

Hermione terdiam sejenak

"benarkah?" tanya Hermione

"itu benar. Aku melihat bintang coklat dan kilauan di matamu" jawab Harry

Hermione tersenyum dan melihat mata Harry. Sangat teduh dan dia merasa nyaman melihat mata hijau Harry

"kau juga" ujar Hermione lalu meluruskan pandangannya ke depan

Harry berhenti menatap mata Hermione dan meluruskan pandangannya. Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di aula besar dan makan siang. Hermione memakan sirloin steak nya dengan lahap lalu minum. Tak lupa juga ia mengobrol bersama sahabatnya. Di meja Slytherin, tampak Draco sedang menopang dagu nya bosan sambil memainkan tongkatnya dan sahabat nya, Blaise dan Theo tidak senang akan hal itu

"Hey, Drake. Berhentilah memainkan tongkat mu. Salju-salju ini membuat tatanan rambutku rusak" keluh Blaise

"salju-salju ini berjatuhan di kepalaku" keluh Theodore

"aku sedang bosan. Jangan ganggu aku" gumam Draco lalu memainkan tongkatnya lagi

Draco pun melihat ke sekitar. Gadis-gadis dari asrama lain (kecuali Gryffindor) tengah berlomba-lomba untuk menarik perhatiannya. Draco pun melihat ke sekitar dan menangkap sesosok gadis yang sialnya adalah Hermione. Hermione tengah berbicara dengan Harry dan dia melihat gadis itu tertawa dengan manis. Blaise dan Theo pun melihat ke arah Draco dan melihat Draco menatap ke arah Hermione

"mengapa kau menatap Granger, Drake?" goda Theo masih menatap ke arah Hermione. Begitu juga dengan Blaise

"jangan menutup-nutupinya, Mate" goda Blaise

"aku hanya melihat ke sekitar dan tak sengaja menatap gadis itu" bantah Draco

Hermione pun melihat sekilas ke arah meja Slytherin dan kembali lagi

"sayangnya dia tidak menyukaimu, Mate" ujar Blaise

"siapa bilang aku suka dengan Darah-Lumpur itu. Aku benar-benar benci gadis itu" ujar Draco

Draco kembali dengan kegiatannya

Setelah jam makan siang, mereka mengikuti kelas ramuan dan sialnya, Gryffindor bergabung dengan Slytherin

"aku tidak percaya kita akan bergabung dengan Slytherin dan aku benci Slytherin" keluh Hermione pada Ginny

"ayo cepat sebelum kita terlambat" ujar Ginny lalu mempercepat larinya

Mereka pun sampai di kelas ramuan tepat sebelum Slughorn masuk. Slughorn pun masuk da memberi salam pada murid-murid mereka.

"baik, anak-anak. Hari ini kalian akan mempelajari ramuan ular. Lihat halaman 112. Disitu ada bahan dan cara memasaknya"

Yang lainnya membuka buku

"siapa yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa ramuan ini dikatakan ramuan ular?" Slughorn menguji murid-murid nya

Draco dan Hermione langsung mengangkat tangan dalam waktu bersamaan. Yang lainnya tidak mengangkat tangan kecuali mereka berdua. Slughorn bingung memilih siapa diantara mereka yang akan dipilihnya untuk menjelaskan

"baiklah Mr. Malfoy"

"oke, ramuan ular dinamai ramuan ular karena hampir semua bahannya berhubungan dengan ular" Draco menjawab

"10 poin untuk Slytherin" ujar Slughorn

Hermione memutar mata karena dia tidak ditunjuk oleh Slughorn. Draco menyeringai sombong ke arah Hermione. Hermione memasang wajah kesal

"baiklah, sekarang siapa yang bisa menyebutkan khasiat dari ramuan ular?"

Hermione dan Draco mengangkat tangan lagi sehingga membuat Slughorn bingung dua kali

"Mr. Malfoy tadi sudah menjawab. Sekarang giliran Miss Granger"

"khasiat ramuan ular yaitu bisa menyembuhkan luka sobek, luka patah, keracunan, dan koma. Ada satu khasiat lagi yang tidak kusebutkan yaitu bisa membuka kembali masa lalu yang kelam dan yang sudah kita tidak ingat seperti pada saat kita lahir dan masa kecil kita. Ramuan ular sudah tidak digunakan lagi karena ramuan-ramuan baru saat ini banyak diciptakan. Jaman dulu, bahan utama asli ramuan ini adalah ¼ cangkir kecil darah manusia dicampur dengan ¼ cangkir kecil darah ular tapi karena dianggap terlalu berbahaya, maka dilakukan pengubahan yang berhasilkan sama"

"20 poin untuk Gryffindor karena lengkap dengan sejarahnya"

Sekarang Hermione yang menyeringai sombong ke arah Draco sambil menjulurkan lidah. Draco memutar matanya

"ayo kita membuatnya!" seru Slughorn

Semua murid pun bekerja dengan berpasang-pasangan dan sialnya lagi Draco harus berpasangan dengan Hermione

"mengapa sih aku harus berpasangan denganmu?" keluh Hermione sambil melihat ulang buku ramuannya

"salahkan Slughorn yang memasangkan kita" balas Draco sambil memasukkan taring dan racun ular bersamaan

"sekarang kita harus memantrai ramuan itu. Biar aku yang memantrai nya" ujar Draco

Draco pun mengambil tongkatnya

"aceracae basilisk" ujar Draco dengan lantang

Ramuan itu pun mengeluarkan cahaya hitam terang. Semua orang melihat ke arah nya. Alhasil, ramuannya menjadi hitam kental dan berbuih. Hermione mencoba mengaduknya

"susah sekali diaduk!" keluh Hermione berusaha mengaduknya

"pakai semua tenagamu!" timpal Draco

"aku sudah berusaha, pirang!" balas Hermione

Hermione pun dengan sekuat tenaga mengaduknya dan sendok kayu yang Hermione pakai menjadi patah. Mata murid-murid lain makin membelalak

"lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat, Granger" ujar Draco

"aku sudah berusaha, Malfoy" balas Hermione kesal

Draco pun mengaduknya dan ternyata benar yang dikatakan Hermione, ramuannya susah diaduk telebih lagi sendok pengaduknya patah

"kau salah menyebut mantranya, bodoh" umpat Hermione

"kau mengataiku bodoh?" tanya Draco marah

"sudahlah!" balas Hermione

Draco memutar matanya sebal

"Aceracacae Basiliska"

Ramuan itu pun mengeluarkan cahaya hitam tapi isinya menjadi cair dan matang. Yang lainnya kembali membuat ramuan

"sisa darah kita yang kurang" ujar Hermione

"kau saja yang tawar darah" ujar Draco

"jangan aku. Kau saja. Hanya setetes saja yang dibutuhkan" ujar Hermione

"hey! Aku ini terlalu muda untuk tawar darah dan mati" ujar Draco

"jangan menjadi pelit begitu, Malfoy! Hanya setetes saja" ujar Hermione

"kalau begitu, kau jangan jadi pelit juga karena hanya setetes saja" balas Draco

Sekarang perdebatan berubah menjadi perkelahian

"kau saja" ujar Draco marah

"kau saja" balas Hermione marah juga

Mereka pun lomba adu mulut alias berkelahi dalam bentuk kata-kata

"bisakah kau ikhlas sedikit saja hanya karena masalah darah?" tanya Hermione kesal

"hello, miss beaver! Justru seharusnya kau yang harus ikhlas karena itu hanyalah setetes" jawab Draco pedas

"mengapa sih kita harus dan selalu berpasangan dalam setiap pelajaran?" tambah Draco jengkel

"jangan salahkan diriku. Salahkan si pembuat tradisi yang membuat tradisi bodoh ini" ujar Hermione marah

"kau tahu, ketika aku melihat wajahmu, rasanya aku ingin menendangmu sampai ke ujung bumi. Camkan kata-kata ku. Aku akan menendang pantatmu sampai seluruh bagian tubuhmu akan merasakannya" ujar Hermione

"cobalah kalau kau bisa" ujar Draco pedas

"Asal kau tahu dan sebenarnya kau sudah tahu dari zaman batu sampai sekarang, ketika kita berdua di detensi, kau hanya duduk santai melihat aku bekerja untuk membebaskan kita dari detensi. Kau tahu, aku bekerja keras dengan usahaku sendiri untuk mendapatkan posisi ini dan aku berharap Harry atau orang lain yang baik akan menjadi partner ku tapi ketika mendengar kau akan menjadi mitra ku, aku menderita karena aku tahu kau itu pemalas dan sebagainya. Semua harus aku yang mengerjakan tugas detensi berpasangan ini. Seandainya sebentar jika kita berdua di detensi oleh Professor Slughorn, kau akan melihatku lagi menggosok lantai sampai-sampai mematahkan setiap bagian dari tulangku hingga aku terkapar mati tak berdaya ditempat hanya karena aku yang mengerjakan semua tugas itu sementara kau hanya duduk santai melihatku mengerjakan semua hal yang seharusnya menjadi tugasmu" balas Hermione sambil mengeluarkan seluruh beban dirinya. Semua murid Gryffindor membelalakkan mata mereka sambil menganga mendengar penderitaan Hermione

"kau mengataiku pemalas, nona berang berang gigi tonggos?" tanya Draco jengkel

"ya, aku mengataimu pemalas. _Why? Actually, you have to clean the floor when we in detension. You actually have to brush the floor until the floor is clean and then put it to your ass_ "

"aku tahu yang kau katakan tentang detensi itu adalah kebohongan" bantah Draco

"kebohongan? Kebohongan katamu? Kebohongan siapa? Kebohongan mu? Silahkan saja katai aku bahwa aku berbohong. Aku bisa membuktikan itu. Ambil ingatanku yang berisi tentang detensi itu dan bawa itu ke pevensieve. Kau bisa melihat kebenaran nya lewat situ" balas Hermione pedas

" _shut up and put your money in your ass!_ " potong Hermione ketika Draco ingin membuka mulutnya

Slughorn pun melerai mereka. Draco kena detensi 3 hari minggu ini dan Hermione tidak. Hari itu mungkin saat yang menguntungkan bagi Hermione. Hermione mengeluarkan semua hal-hal yang membuatnya stres.

Hermione pergi ke aula besar untuk makan malam bersama Harry, Ron, Ginny dan Seamus. Tentunya juga bersama Dean. Hermione masih marah dengan Draco

"yang kau lakukan itu benar-benar hebat, Hermione" ujar Seamus terkagum-kagum

"aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau menderita seperti itu gara-gara Malfoy bodoh itu. Jika aku jadi kau, aku sudah akan membunuhnya dari awal" ujar Ginny

"aku juga akan seperti itu, tentu nya" timpal Hermione

"aku bahkan menghinanya didepan umum. Biar dia tahu rasa" tambah Hermione

Hermione tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian tadi. Dia benar-benar memuntahkan kata-kata mutiaranya. Lebih tepatnya beban stres nya. Dia tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu. Orang lain juga pasti tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu. Jadi intinya, ini adalah perbudakan oleh "kaum Darah-Murni" ke "Darah-Lumpur dan Darah-Campuran". Hermione pun akhrinya sampai ke Aula Besar. Mereka pun masuk dan duduk disalah satu bangku

"hey, Mione! Caramu menghina Malfoy gila itu benar-benar hebat. Kau bahkan mengatakan kata-kata kasarmu depan umum" ujar Lavender dengan mata berbinar tanda Ia kagum

Hermione bahkan tidak menyangka dirinya benar-benar menghina Slytherin itu. Draco Malfoy yang selalu dipuji, dihormati, dan disegani oleh asrama Slytherin sekarang terinjak-injak harga dirinya oleh manusia yang berwujud perempuan. Dia bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak sesudah ia mengejeknya ketika ia berada di kamarnya sesudah kelas Ramuan.

"benarkah? Aku bahkan tidak menyangka aku menginjak-injak kehormatannya. Aku akan mencatatnya dalam buku sejarah sekolah bahwa aku telah 'menginjak-injak harga diri pangeran Slytherin' dan bahkan membuat pria itu menganga melihat seorang gadis kelahiran muggle bisa menghilangkan kehormatan yang dia punya" balas Hermione lalu tertawa kecil

Esoknya, di Aula Besar pada saat makan siang setelah belajar Satwa Gaib.

"Beritanya menyebar! Beritanya menyebar!" teriak Seamus sambil memegang Daily Hogwarts di tangan kirinya

Anak-anak di semua asrama terkejut karena teriakan Seamus. Anak-anak Gryffindor penasaran tentang "beritanya menyebar" yang dikatakan oleh Seamus tadi. Semaus pun sampai di meja Gryffindor dan anak-anak Gryffindor (tak terkecuali Hermione) pun berkerumun disekitar Seamus untuk melihat berita yang ada di Daily Hogwarts

"Hermione Granger melakukan aksi balas dendam di kelas Ramuan kemarin" Dean membaca judul beritanya yang ada di halaman terdepan

"itu kau, Mione!" ujar Dean sambil menatap ke arah Hermione

 **Dikatakan bahwa Hermione Granger yang merupakan Ketua Murid dari Asrama Gryffindor melakukan aksi balas dendam kepada mitra nya yang dikenal dengan nama Draco Malfoy dengan aksi tikaman lidah. Hermione Granger bertengkar besar lagi dengan Draco Malfoy di kelas Ramuan. Hermione Granger mengoceh sambil marah dan menyertakan kata-kata kasar.**

 **"** ** _Asal kau tahu dan sebenarnya kau sudah tahu dari zaman batu sampai sekarang, ketika kita berdua di detensi, kau hanya duduk santai melihat aku bekerja untuk membebaskan kita dari detensi. Kau tahu, aku bekerja keras dengan usahaku sendiri untuk mendapatkan posisi ini dan aku berharap Harry atau orang lain yang baik akan menjadi partner ku tapi ketika mendengar kau akan menjadi mitra ku, aku menderita karena aku tahu kau itu pemalas dan sebagainya. Semua harus aku yang mengerjakan tugas detensi berpasangan ini. Seandainya sebentar jika kita berdua di detensi oleh Professor Slughorn, kau akan melihatku lagi menggosok lantai sampai-sampai mematahkan setiap bagian dari tulangku hingga aku terkapar mati tak berdaya ditempat hanya karena aku yang mengerjakan semua tugas itu sementara kau hanya duduk santai melihatku mengerjakan semua hal yang seharusnya menjadi tugasmu_** **" ujar Hermione Granger sambil marah ketika di kelas Ramuan. Hermione Granger bahkan mengecamkan kata-kata untuk Draco Malfoy yaitu "** ** _kau tahu, ketika aku melihat wajahmu, rasanya aku ingin menendangmu sampai ke ujung bumi. Camkan kata-kata ku. Aku akan menendang pantatmu sampai seluruh bagian tubuhmu akan merasakannya"_** **. Kata Ginny Weasley yang merupakan sahabat baik Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger mengeluarkan beban stresnya karena tak tahan menerima perlakuan rasis dari mitra nya sendiri. Sungguh teganya. Begitu juga yang dikatakan anak-anak Gryffindor.**

"kau benar-benar terkenal sekarang ini" ujar Lavender

Hermione memasang wajah kaget. Berita benar-benar tersebar dengan cepat tentang Hermione dan Draco di kelas Ramuan. Sekarang masih banyak yang membicarakan tentang itu. Bahkan sampai-sampai Daily Hogwarts yang ditulis dan dicetak oleh kru asrama Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff mencatat peristiwa itu.

"Anda memanggil saya, Professor?" tanya Hermione ketika berada di ruang kerja McGonagall

"iya, Miss Granger" jawab McGonagall.

"tolong kau bawa barang-barang ini ke ruang kerja Professor Sprout" ujar McGonagall sambil menunjukkan sebuah kotak berukuran besar yang sudah terbungkus rapi dengan plastik pembungkusnya

"jika boleh saya bertanya, apa isi kotak ini?" tanya Hermione

"aku senang kau bertanya, Miss Granger. Ini adalah persediaan makanan tanaman Lithecoralia Hutan. Karena perawatan tanaman itu sangat sulit, kita beri tanaman itu makanan khusus agar cepat tumbuh dan menghasilkan bibit yang bagus dan berkualitas" jawab McGonagall

"terima kasih, Professor" tutup Hermione lalu membawa kotak tersebut ke Professor Sprout

Hermione pun menutup pintu ruang kerja dan pergi ke ruang Professor Sprout. Hermione berada di koridor sambil membawa kotak tersebut. Satu-satunya tujuan untuk sekarang ini adalah ke ruang kerja Professor Sprout. Hermione mempercepat langkahnya karena ini sudah jam delapan malam. Dia ingin kembali ke asrama ketua murid dan ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat dari hiruk-pikuk yang terjadi pada hari ini. Akhirnya, dia pun sampai ke ruangan Professor Sprout

 **Tok tok tok**

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah dalam ruangan. Sprout langsung membukakan pintu untuk Hermione.

"oh, ternyata anda, Miss Granger" ujar Sprout ketika melihat Hermione di kusen pintu

"saya disuruh membawakan kotak ini untuk anda" ujar Hermione sambil masuk ke ruangan

"dari siapa?"

"dari Professor McGonagall"

Hermione pun menaruh kotak tadi disamping meja kerja Sprout.

"aku dengar kau berkelahi dengan Malfoy kemarin" ujar wanita itu dengan pelan

"ya, itu benar, Prof" balas Hermione

"mengapa bisa itu terjadi?"

"dia terus-terusan menghakimi saya dan akhirnya saya mengomel sambil mengeluarkan beban stres saya karena perlakuan rasis nya kepada saya. Jika anda ingin tahu lebih jelas, anda bisa melihat Daily Hogwarts jika anda mau" ujar Hermione dengan tatapan mata sendu.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Chapter ini benar-benar hancuuurrrrr! Mantra aceracae basilisk nya itu murni karangan. Maaf ya klo disini cuman adegan bertengkarnya yang penting. Jangan lupa kasih review ya. nanti aku mau bikin yang spesial di chapter-chapter berikutnya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, hiperbol, ide kacangan, dll.**

 **Warning 2: hati-hati! saya langsung post chapter-chapter fic ini dan tanpa pengeditan.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **"** **Perasaan Aneh"**

Sprout memandang gadis yang berdiri tepat didepannya. Mata tuanya memandang gadis itu lebih dalam lagi. "anda boleh pergi, Miss Granger" ujar Sprout

"terima kasih, Prof. Sampai jumpa" tutup Hermione lalu kembali ke asrama ketua murid

Hermione berjalan kembali ke asramanya. Besok adalah hari libur dan ia akan berhadapan dengan tugas rumah dan tugas pribadinya. Hermione pun sampai di asrama ketua murid dan berjalan ke ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Ia pun membuka oint ruang rekreasi dan...

"hai Mione!" sambut sahabat-sahabat seasramanya ketika ia membuka pintu

Hermione kaget.

"kalian menungguku?"

"tentu saja kami menunggumu" ujar Lavender tersenyum sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya

Hermione melihat Draco duduk di sofa hijau peraknya dengan wajah kusut. Draco pun menghampiri Hermione

"mereka sudah disini berjam-jam dan ini membuatku tidak nyaman, Granger" ujar Draco

"kalau kau tidak nyaman, ya pergi saja jauh-jauh" balas Hermione sinis sambil memutar matanya

"tapi aku juga ingin disini, Granger" renggut Draco

"aku tidak peduli. Jika kau ingin mendapat ketenangan pergi ke kamarmu atau duduk disana menonton kegiatan kami" balas Hermione

Terpaksa Draco menonton aktifitas mereka.

"aku senang kalian disini. Ada apa kalian kesini?" tanya Hermione

"kami merindukanmu. Yah, kita jarang bertemu minggu ini" jawab Ron

"benarkah?" tanya Hermione sambil mengingat-ingatnya

"oh iya. Itu benar. Jadi manfaatkanlah hari ini untuk bertemu denganku lagi" tambah Hermione ketika dia sudah ingat bahwa dia jarang bertemu dengan sahabatnya.

"ayo kita bermain truth or dare" ajak Dean

"boleh juga" pikir Hermione lalu bermain truth or dare

Mereka pun bermain dan sesekali tertawa ketika ada yang lucu. Setelah itu, mereka kembali ke asrama mereka

 _Hermione terbangun dan sadar dia ada di sebuah gudang. Seorang pria menghampirinya. Dia terlihat jahat. Dia mengikat tangan Hermione dengan tali._

 _"_ _apa yang kau lakukan! Kau mau apa dariku?" teriak Hermione ketakutan_

 _"_ _teriaklah sekencang-kencang nya, bocah! Takkan ada yang mendengarmu" sergah pria yang tidak dia kenal itu_

 _Lelaki itu pun menutup mulut Hermione dengan plester. Hermione teriak-teriak tepi tidak bisa kencang karena mulutnya di plester. Lelaki itu pun menggerayangi tubuh Hermione dan merobek paksa pakaiannya. Hermione meronta-ronta sambil menangis. Hermione melihat sebuah pisau dan dia dengan cepat dan diam mengambilnya dan berusaha melepas ikatan tali yang mengikat lengannya. Ketika sudah lepas dia memukul kepala penjahat itu dengan kayu dan kabur mencari telepon umum. Hermione menangis dan jantungnya berdebar-debar takut pria itu akan mengejarnya dan membunuhnya. Hermione dengan cepat menekan tombol-tombol angka di telepon dan menghubungi nomor polisi_

 _"_ _Halo, tuan! Tolong aku. Ada penjahat yang akan membunuhku. Tolong selamatkan aku. Hiks. Aku diperkosa dan hampir dibunuh" ujar Hermione dengan bibir bergetar dan takut sambil menangis_

 _"_ _baiklah. Tolong dimana alamat nya, nona"_

 _Pria itu mengejar Hermione dan..._

AAAAARRRRRRRRKGH

Hermione terbangun dari tidurnya.

"hanya mimpi" pikirnya lalu berbaring

Kenangan lama itu datang kembali. Kenangan yang sudah dia simpan di bagian memori terdalamnya, dia dihantui kenangan itu. Dia langsung terduduk lemas di lantai. Dia menangis sambil memeluk bantal. Hingga pagi dia sama sekali tidak tidur karena takut tidak bisa bangun pagi. Keesokan harinya, dia pun mengikuti sarapan dengan mata bengkak dan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata

"hai, Mione. Matamu kenapa?" sapa Ron sekaligus bertanya akan matanya yang bengkak dan hitam

"ya benar. Ada apa denganmu semalam? Mengapa matamu bengkak? Apa kau menangis karena ada yang menganggumu?" tanya Ginny

Memang benar yang dikatakan Ginny. Mata coklatnya yang berkilau kini telah hilang kecantikannya dan sekarang, penampilannya bukan seperti Hermione Granger yang biasanya, melainkan Hermione–hantu–mata–bengkak–Granger. Dia sudah seperti kehilangan keaslian dirinya

"jangan tanya aku sekarang. Aku hanya sedang stres" ujar Hermione lemah

Agak merasa bersalah juga dia mengatakan kebohongan kepada sahabat nya. Ketiga sahabat Hermione (Harry, Ron, dan Ginny) menatap gadis itu dengan cemas. Karena saking cemasnya karena melihat gadis itu kehilangan nafsu makan, mereka menawarkan Hermione berbagai macam makanan enak yag menggugah selera. Dia pun mengikuti kelas Rune Kuno.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu dan Hermione masih tetap tidak mempunyai nafsu makan. Ketiga sahabatnya makin cemas melihat keadaannya yang sangat lemas dan lemah. Saat itu, keempat asrama sedang makan siang di aula besar tapi asrama Gryffindor bertanya-tanya kemana sang ketua murid pada saat jam makan siang. Biasanya dia selalu semangat jika hampir waktu makan siang. Akhirnya Harry, Ron, dan Ginny mencari Hermione. Mereka berpencar. Harry mencari di ruang ketua murid, Ron mencari di perpustakaan sementara Ginny mencari di seluruh asrama milik Hermione. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat Hermione sudah terkapar tak berdaya di lantai ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Mereka pun membopong Hermione ke ruang perawatan.

"apa dia demam?" tanya Harry

"ya, dia demam tinggi" ujar Madam Pomfrey

"apakah dia akan sadar kembali?" tanya Ron

"tentu saja. Demam tinggi bukanlah penyakit berat. Kalian tinggal mengompres dahinya dan membiarkannya istirahat. Aku akan membuatkan obat. Kalian jagalah dia disini" jawab Madam Pomfrey sekaligus menutup perbicangan mereka lalu pergi ke ruang obat

Ron, Harry, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, dan Ginny berkumpul dekat ranjang Hermione. Mata Hermione bergerak berusaha membuka kelopak yang menutup iris cantik nya dan akhirnya mata gadis itu terbuka dengan pelan.

"dia sudah bangun" ujar Dean sambil menaruh tangan di dahi Hermione yang panas

Hermione bangun dengan lemah. Dean sudah tak menaruh tangannya di dahi gadis itu. kepalanya berputar-putar dan ia merasa mual. Dia merasakan badannya panas

"dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi denganku?" tanya Hermione

"kau demam tinggi. Katanya, kau harus beristirahat" jawab Parvati

"Harry, Ginny dan Ron menemukanmu terkapar di lantai ruang rekreasi Gryffindor" timpal Seamus

"benarkah?" tanya Hermione bersuaha mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi

"kau sebenarnya melakukan apa disana?" tanya Neville

"aku berniat mengambil sapu tanganku yang dipinjam Ginny tiga hari yang lalu" jawab nya lemah

"apakah itu penting? Mengapa kau tidak makan saja dulu dan membiarkan nutrisi masuk kedalam tubuhmu? Sekarang kau sakit karena tidak makan selama tiga hari. Aku akan membuatkanmu izin ketika kelas selanjutnya" ujar Harry

"aku sudah selesai membuat obatmu. Minum ini!" ujar Madam Pomfrey mengejutkan para anggota Gryffindor yang sedang menjaga Hermione bahwa dia sudah ada dibelakang mereka yang sedang duduk melingkar disekitar ranjang Hermione

Hermione pun mengambil ramuan yang ditaruh Pomfrey di meja sebelah ranjangnya. Rasa asam mulai memenuhi mulutnya membuat wajahnya menjadi kerut sejenak dengan mata yang menutup berusaha menetralkan rasa asam yang ada didalam tubuh. Lebih baik daripada rasa pahit.

 _Dia bisa mendengar jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, meronta-ronta sambil menangis. Berteriak-teriak seperti kesurupan karena pria jahat itu menggerayangi tubuhnya. Dia merasa ingin mati_

Hermione terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Menyisakan keringat yang ada disekujur tubuh dan teriakan menyakitkan di dalam otak. Dia pun melihat ke sekitar ruangan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya dan Harry yang sedang tertidur berpangku kedua lengan yang dilipat dan dijadikan alat pengganjal kepala. Tunggu? Harry! Seingatnya, Ginny lah yang menjaganya sebelum tidur malam. Mengapa Harry ada disini? Apa dia bertugas sebagai pengganti Ginny? Dia pun menepisnya dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di bantal dan menatap Harry. Well, Harry terlihat tampan jika seperti itu. Dia pun mencoba untuk tidur tapi tidak bisa. Dia pun keluar dari ruangan dan melihat banyak bintang bertaburan diatas langit

"cantiknya" batin Hermione

Dia bahkan tak bisa mengedarkan pandangan selain ke bintang-bintang diatas langit. Kerlap-kerlip nya membuat mata coklat cemerlang gadis itu makin berbinar. Dia pun melihat rasi bintang. Ada yang berbentuk pentagon, unicorn, burung kolibri, dan masih banyak lagi. bahkan ada yang berbentuk pemanah. Dia pernah mempelajari tentang rasi bintang di kelas Astronomi tapi bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan pelajaran. Yang sekarang dia pikirkan adalah bintang-bintang tersebut.

"sudah lama aku tidak melihat bintang-bintang" gumamnya sambil melihat langit

"sudah lama atau tidak pernah sekalipun" sahut sebuah suara yang hangat memasuki telinganya

Hermione berbalik ke belakang lalu mendapati Harry yang dengan santainya berdiri didepan pintu bangsal ruangan perawatan sambil mengamati Hermione. Seutas senyum tersimpul di mulut gadis itu

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya Hermione

"kau sudah melihatnya sekarang" jawab Harry

"tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"aku terbangun dengan sendirinya"

Harry pun menghampiri Hermione lalu duduk disebelah gadis itu. mereka memandang bintang-bintang di langit bersama-sama

"sudah lama aku tidak melihat bintang-bintang" gumam Hermione

"kau tidak pernah melihat bintang di rumahmu?" tanya Harry

"sudha, tapi hanya ketika aku masih kecil dulu. Waktu kecil, ketika aku tidak bisa tidur, ia selalu ke lantai bawah dan mencuri semua es krim di kulkas lalu melihat bintang-bintang di langit yang indah sambil mengemil es krim" jawab Hermione bernostalgia

"pasti kau benar-benar nakal ketika masih kecil"

"memang iya" jawab gadis itu

Dia pun menatap Harry sejenak. Berpikir apa dia akan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Harry atau tidak. Dia pun mengambil keputusan. Dia pun merebahkan kepalanya di atas bahu Harry. Harry tidak mempermasalahkan itu. malahan dia merasa tenang jika bisa berada didekat gadis itu. Angin dingin pun menerpa wajah mereka. Lama kelamaan, Hermione tertidur di bahu pemuda itu. tersenyum melihat keadaan Hermione, Harry pun menggendong nya ke ranjang ala _Bridal Style_. Sebelum dia tidur di sisi gadis itu, pemuda itu pun mengecup sebentar bibir gadis itu lalu akhirnya ia tertidur. Dia merasakan perasaan lain terhadap gadis itu

"bangun, _sleeping beauty_!" seru Hermione sambil memakai mantra _aguamenti_ ke wajah Harry

Harry pun terbangun.

"nggh, ada apa, Mione?" tanya Harry mengantuk

"ini sudah hampir jam setengah enam. Bangun jika kau ingin tepat waktu masuk kelas" jawab Hermione yang sudah sadar dari tadi

"terima kaish telah mengingatkanku, Mione"

Harry pun tersadar. Dia pun pergi ke asrama nya dan mandi. Hermione sendiri masih belum bisa masuk kelas karena masih demam. Sudah tiga hari ia demam dan ia sedih tidak bisa membaca buku di perpustakaan. Ia menjadi rindu dengan perpustakaan. Buku-buku nya, bau kertas nya, ketenangannya dan segalanya yang berbau perpustakaan membuatnya ingin kembali ke sana. Sayangnya, dengan kondisi seperti ini, dia tidak bisa pergi ke sana

"disana kau rupanya, _young lady_ " ujar Pomfrey mengagetkan Hermione yang sedang melamun memikirkan perpustakaan

"aku sudah siapkan obatmu. Kau sudah bisa masuk kelas kembali tapi kau juga butuh istirahat. Aku akan membuatkanmu cuti setengah hari. Beristirahatlah di kamarmu sampai kau benar-benar merasa lebih baik" tambah wanita itu sambil menaruh obat di meja sebelah ranjang nya

Wanita itu sedang menyiapkan perkamen untuk cuti setengah harinya. Hermione pun meminum obatnya. Setelah ini, dia pun mandi di kamar mandi ruang perawatan. Setelah itu berpakaian dan pergi ke kelas Herbology.

Saat itu di aula besar...

Hermione sedang makan malam. Dia tampak melamun

"hei!" panggil Ginny sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Hermione. Otomatis, Hermione kaget akan perbuatan sahabatnya

"ada apa?" tanya Hermione jengkel sebelum menyingkirkan tangan Ginny didepan wajahnya

"jangan melamun begitu. Nanti jadinya liur yang muncul" jawab Ginny perhatian

Hermione memasang wajah jengkel. Ginny yang tiba-tiba melihat itu langsung buru-buru meminta maaf guna menghilangkan amarah gadis yang duduk disebelahnya

"umm...Hermione...maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud..."

Hermione menoleh ke arahnya dan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya ke ekspresi semula yaitu ceria.

"bercanda" ujar Hermione lalu tawa gadis itu meledak

Ginny memasang muka sebal. Dia dibodohi oleh Hermione

"tak disangka dan tak dinyana. Aku dibodohi oleh sahabatku sendiri" ujar Ginny

"tapi, yah...aku kagum. Kau sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaan" tambah Ginny

Hermione kembali memakan ayam teriyaki nya. Dia akan pergi ke kamarnya setelah ini. Sementara itu...

"...Jangan begitu dong. Kau melupakan kami semenjak kau di detensi minggu lalu. Bahkan Theo pun mengigaukan namamu dalam tidurnya" ujar Blaise pada Draco yang sedang asyik-asyik nya memakan fillet ikan nya

"benarkah? Oh ternyata begitu. Langsung saja, aku tidak suka bertele-tele" timpal Draco acuh tak acuh

Menggigit burger nya yang masih dalam keadaan utuh, Blaise menjelaskan alasannya mengatakan kalimat yang tadi diucapkan

"sesekali kita harus berpesta seperti dulu. Kau tahu, apa kau tidak bosan bersama Granger terus, ataukan jangan-jangan kau benar-benar keenakan bersamanya sehingga kau melupakan kami?"

Drco menoleh ke arah sobat kecilnya. Theo juga begitu. Tapi yang dikatakan Blaise ada benarnya juga. Jika dia tidak suka berhadapan dengan Hermione, mengapa ia sangat cemburu ketika melihat kedekatannya dengan Cormac McLaggen ketika di tahun keenam. Mengapa ia mengalami susah tidur ketika mendengar Hermione dimasukkan ke Hospital Wings karena demam tinggi. Apakah yang dirasakannya ini adalah cinta?

"ini tidak mungkin" sanggah Draco dalam hati

"mungkin aku hanya kebetulan bersikap seperti itu" pikir nya membuang hal tersebut jauh-jauh

"apa maksudmu keenakan bersama nya? Justru lebih enak jika si cerewet itu tidak ada. Keadaan sekitarku menjadi tenang" balas Draco pada Blaise yang sedang mengunyah

"kau benar-benar pemuda beruntung, mate" timpal lelaki keturunan italia-cina tersebut

"ya, itu benar" ujar Theo ikut-ikutan

"maksud kalian?"

"apa kau buta? Granger itu memiliki sisi ultrafeminin yang kuat. Lihat saja tubuhnya. Diantara tubuhnya, tercetak lekukan indah dan sempurna di tempat yang tepat. Dada dan bokongnya besar. Wajah agak latin, kulit agak kecoklatan, bibirnya seksi dan indah. Dia dibekali otak yang kritis dan cerdas dan dia juga wanita yang tak terlalu tertarik pada harta. Dia benar-benar seperti bidadari yang jatuh dari surga. Jangan lupa juga tawa melodik nya dan suara merdu nya. Mentalnya pun kuat seperti baja dan berani. Benar-benar Gryffindor sejati. Sangat susah mendapatkan jenis yang seperti itu. Granger itu spesies langka" Theo menjelaskan panjang lebar

Menurut Draco, kalimat Theo terlalu hiperbola mengada-ngada. Tidak semua. Tidak di bagian fisik Hermione. Well, Draco mau tak mau mengakui, secara fisik Hermione terlihat sempurna walaupun selama ini dia melihat Hermione selalu memakai pakaian tertutup dan besar demi menyamarkan bentuk tubuh aslinya. Tapi, tawa melodik dan suara merdu? Darimana dia mendapatkan fakta itu? dia bahkan tidak merasa tawa Hermione itu lembut dan indah bahkan suaranya. Yang selalu dia dengar adalah kalimat cerewet yang biasa dilontarkan kepadanya dalam satu tarikan napas. Terkadang dia mengandai-andai bagaimana rasa bibir seksi Hermione jika dikecup olehnya. Sayangnya, rasa gengsi dalam dirinya lah yang membuat dia membantah semua fakta yang ada.

"tapi sayangnya dia darah-lumpur" ujar Draco

Blaise dan Theo menoleh ke arahnya.

"ssst. Jaga kata-katamu, kawan. Voldemort sudah mati satu tahun yang lalu. Sekarang tidak ada yang memakai kata-kata itu. daripada aku bercinta dengan gadis-gadis ningrat darah-murni seksi seperti mereka tapi tak berotak, lebih baik aku bercinta dengan Granger" timpal Theo

Draco teringat dirinya di tahun ketiga...

 **Flashback...**

 _"_ _aku rasa buku ini sangat lucu" ujar Hermione pada Harry sambil menunjuki buku Monster_

 _"_ _ya sangat lucu. Sangat jenaka! Hogwarts pasti sudah payah" timpal Draco dari kejauhan_

Juga...di kelas Pertahanan-Terhadap-Ilmu-Hitam

 _"_ _siapa yang tahu perbedaan animagus dan werewolf" tanya Snape pada murid-murid Gryffindor dan Slytherin yang hadir di kelasnya_

 _Dia meihat Hermione mengacungkan tangan tapi sayang Snape tidak melihatnya_

 _"_ _tidak ada yang tahu" ujar Snape dengan nada dinginnya memunggungi Hermione yang sedang mengacungkan tangan tinggi-tinggi_

 _"_ _mengecewakan" tambah Snape seraya memutar tumitnya ke belakang_

 _"_ _maaf tuan, tapi Animagus adalah penyihir yang mengubah diri menjadi hewan sedangkan Werewolf tidak punya pilihan lain. Tiap purnama saat dia berubah, dia tidak ingat siapa dirinya. Sahabatnya pun akan dibunuhnya" ujar Hermione mengucapkan kalimat yang dia tahan dari tadi,_

 _"_ _dan werewolf hanya menjawab lolongan makhluk sejenisnya" tambah gadis berambut ikal coklat tersebut_

 _Dia menimpali gadis itu dengan lolongan serigala_

Dia tidak tahu mengapa ia menimpali gadis itu. Dia pun menatap Hermione yang sedang berbincang dengan Ginny dan Lavender lalu tertawa. Suara riuh di aula mendominasi suasana

"hey, Mione. Aku merasa dari tadi, Malfoy menatapmu terus" ujar Lavender

"aku juga merasakannya. Dia menatapmu intens dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca. Aku rasa dia punya perasaan khusus kepadamu, deh" timpal Ginny yang mengalami hal sama dengan Lavender

"mungkin iya, terlihat jelas dari tatapanya yang intens dan tak terbaca" ujar Parvati yang juga mengalami kasus sama

Hermione tidak membuatnya serius. Draco? Menyukainya? Hanya omong kosong kali? Dia bahkan tidak berpikir bahwa Draco menyukainya. Bagaimana tidak, bukti nyata sudah ada bahwa Draco tidak mungkin menyukainya. Lihat saja dari sikapnya ketika berhadapan dengan Hermione ditambah lagi mereka memang musuh bebuyutan dari tahun kedua. Ya, bukti sudah jelas.

"Mafoy menyukaiku?" tanya Hermione seraya menunjuki dirinya dengan jari telunjuknya

Lavender, Ginny dan Parvati mengangguk dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Bagaimana mereka bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

"bukti yang ada sudah jelas mengatakan dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Dia saja menampakkan raut benci ketika bertatap muka denganku dan begitu juga denganku" ujar Hermione menyebutkan fakta yang ada

"tapi benci kan bisa berubah menjadi cinta" ujar Parvati

"Seperti kata pepatah _Dalam lautan bisa ditebak, dalam hati tak ada yang tahu_ " timpal Ginny

Hermione memijat pelipisnya. Tak tahan dengan adegan _Let's Talk About Love_ ini.

"well, tapi siapa tahu, dibalik kedok benci nya yang dia pasang setiap bertemu denganmu, mungkin jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan mengingat cintanya padamu" ujar Lavender dengan suara besar yang terdengar di seluruh aula.

Yang lainnya yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing tiba-tiba teralih pandang kan oleh kalimat Lavender. Bahkan anak-anak asrama lain menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh sekaligus penasaran pada gadis cantik berambut ikal pirang tersebut mengingat bahwa Lavender adalah "tukang gosip dan mulut ember tak kenal tempat" yang bahkan dinobatkan sebagai "ratu gosip se-Hogwarts" yang gemar merusak privasi orang lain

"kecilkan suaramu, orang lain menatapmu dengan pandangan heran, Lav" ujar Ginny setengah berbisik

"siapa yang jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan?" tanya Ron dan Harry serempak karena mendengar kalimat Lavender

"bukan siapa-siapa, Won-Won, Harry" jawab Lavender

"baik, kita kembali ke topik kita yang dibahas dari ta––"

"Aku harus beristirahat di kamarku" potong Hermione ketika Parvati ingin menyelesaikan kalimatnya

Dia tidak tahu mengapa ia menimpali gadis itu. Dia pun menatap Hermione yang sedang berbincang dengan Ginny dan Lavender lalu tertawa. Suara riuh di aula mendominasi suasana

"tapi sayangnya dia darah-lumpur" ujar Draco

Blaise dan Theo menoleh ke arahnya.

"ssst. Jaga kata-katamu, kawan. Voldemort sudah mati satu tahun yang lalu. Sekarang tidak ada yang memakai kata-kata itu. daripada aku bercinta dengan gadis-gadis ningrat darah-murni seksi seperti mereka tapi tak berotak, lebih baik aku bercinta dengan Granger" timpal Theo

"ini yang namanya surga dunia, Theo. Gadis-gadis itu hanya sebagai pemuas diri. Bahkan mereka mau dijadikan boneka seperti itu" ujar Draco

Draco menatap Hermione yang sedang berbicara pada ketiga sahabatnya sambil menunjuki dirinya dengan jari telunjuknya. Samar-samar dia mendnegar kalimatnya yang disamarkan oleh riuhnya aula besar

"...menyukaiku?"

Siapa yang menyukainya?

Tangan Draco mengepal secara tiba-tiba

Dia pun memasang kuping lagi

"bukti yang ada sudah jelas mengatakan dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Dia saja menampakkan raut benci ketika bertatap muka denganku dan begitu juga denganku"

Dia mendengar kalimat itu. siapa yang dimaksud Hermione? Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang tapi disadarkan oleh suara besar Lavender Brown. Setelah berbasa-basi dengan teman-temannya, Hermione berjalan pergi keluar Aula. Setelah Hermione keluar, dia pun ingin beranjak keluar dan menguntit Hermione

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Blaise ketika Draco sudah bersiap untuk pergi keluar aula

"aku ada urusan. Sampai jumpa" tutup Draco lalu berlari keluar

Draco mengikuti Hermione berjalan melewati koridor yang sepi dan sampai lah mereka di ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Hermione duduk dekat dengan jendela yang terbuka. Draco pun mengintip Hermione dan melihat bintang jatuh. Hermione cepat-cepat berharap sesuatu.

"bintang..."

 **TBC**

 **Pas aku buat chapter ini, aku nggak sengaja hapus nya. Jadi aku nyari di Recycle Bin ampe dapet. Susah banget. Aku cari ampe nangis. Maaf ya jika chapter ini kurang berkenan. Fic ku makin gaje ya? Hermione di next chapter nya makin OOC, jadi jangan salah karakternya beda dengan Harry Potter asli**


End file.
